The Dread Lord
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: Naruto ran from his village and now he wants revenge follow him and a journry to find power and glory by anymeans.Evil!NarutoDark!NarutoGod-like!NarutoGreedy!Naruto


Dread Lord

Chapter 1:MEETINGS&POWER..

Yo there i got a idea for this a week ago and well i started writing it so here's chapter 1 of Dread Lord...

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any other animes and characters in this fic, besides the OCs

* * *

The night was cold and dark, darker than the void itself with a stary night sky a shadow of dusk covered the village. Even with a full moon hanging the sky covering a shadow over The Village Hidden in the Dusk, a small newer ninja village. One boy name Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sat in his new apartment rooming staring a the wall sighing heavily " Why did the betray me? " questioned Naruto to himself. He was about seven years old so what happened shocked him beyond belief " **Because of me gaki **" said demonic tone. He held his stomach in and coughed red flowing bubbled out falling everywhere forming into a small fox with nine tails and glowing blood red slitted eyes. Naruto gasped and stared shock and disbelief covering his young whiskered face and the fox sighed itself sitting down. " **I am The Kyuubi no Youko **" said the fox now Kyuubi to the unasked question.

Narunto hunched over and placed his head in his hands tears forming in his crystal blue eyes. He looked up with a cruel smile " Good then i came to escape my past and now you can train me and we can destroy kohona ourselves " said Naruto his eyes starting to glow and turn gray. Kyuubi looked at him and smiled a demonic toothed grin, yes they would get along very good. Naruto stared out the window and got up and raised up his hand and closed his fist in front of his face. " Yes we will destroy kohona and achieve peace by any means including destroying all of the shinobi nations! " said Naruto. The chakra fox walked up to him and was still grinning actually it grew more cruel and devillish. " **Gaki you train hard but i will help you achiev your goals as atonement for my sins **" said Kyuubi. They stared into the night thinking of there future together...

- 1 year later -

Naruto stood in a meditative stance sitting cross legged infront of a flowing river of black and it screamed of evil and to run from it. But he basked in it as he drew power from it's negative plusing energy he just loved the evil coursing through him veins. He wore a long dark trench coat with sliver rimms and studds at the top of the high collar. He let his arm hang loose inside for more moveablity, it was held up by a sliver chain with a crystal skull with no lower jaw with emerald eyes. A black spandex shirt with a dark colored monk robe with longer sleeves and a studded belt with skull buckle. Under his robe was some black chain mail that reached his thighs with pins and clips on the edges. A gray leather vest over with a leather strap over it crossing over his shoulder a bag on his side full of ninja tools,bombs, posioned kunai and shuriken, some cases of senbon and some jars of posion powder. A knife like short sword on the front of his starp a dice hanging on the hilt made of rubies. On his arms were clawed glaunlets with chains contecting the claws to his wrist spikes going down the center and sides. A gray steel skull helmet on his face with horns comming out the sides his eyes glowing through gray with oval slits. On his shoulders were dragon skulls with red like tribal marking covering them all over. His pants were loose and baggind with chains with greaves on straps on the back a clawed feet gurads over his balck shinobi sandals with red rims.

He got up and dodged a kunai with ease he turned and saw a chunnin in all black gear with black and red camo scarf with a headband with a sun setting a shadow hanging under it. " Naruto you are under arrest by order of the Nidaime Tsukikage " said the chunnin. Naruto drew his short sword and held it in a reverse gripped and dodged another kunai. He slowly walked to the the ninja dodging everything he threw at him and jumped up and slitted his throat and ripped his head off. " You will be my first victim in my jorney to peace, become my first slave " said Naruto clamly a smile crossing his lips. He took out a brush and started writing seals on the body and stioched its head back on.

He picked up the body and left quietly sneaking the body to his hidden base under his apartment complex, he secertally started killing everyone and hide there bodies in his lab. His base was porected by a kage level genjustu and powerful seals. He starped the corpse on a medevil style toture table locking the restaits he held up his hands and started chanting " Voch chez mo tai gota muzo kaizo dai " said Naruto in a unknown langauge. The corpse twitched and the seals glowed and it's eyes openned glowing a demonic blood red and it broke free of it's restraits. He starteed twitching blood gruggling from his mouth and after a few hours it got on it's knees and bowed its head. " Master... " said the reanimated corpse. He dubbed it a wright and labled on its bar code "SW-001 " and started putting on some black iron armor and helmet and giving it a new battle axe. It was his first slave and he slowly started growing from now more quickly " IT WORKED! I AM A NECROMACER! " shouted Naruto.

From this point on he started grave robbing his new village for a good prospects to his growing army of undead for his ambitions of 'peace'.He than started making skelentons and gave them leather armor and enchanted swords, spears, and axes. He than make all his wright sttonger by making there bone unbreakable and skin as tough as steel, there muscles inhanced making them just under tsunade level. The village became a unroar hgearing about it then the put out a bounty for the robber after he stole the Shodaime Tsukikage it be his general leading his troops to victory with it more powerful body and immortal life. He wore all black kage robes with red kanji for 'dusk' on his hate a face mask over with a cloth over his face. His skin was rotten and gray his eyes were a pale yellow-green his sclera was pitch black and no pupil. He became consumed by his demonic kekki genki that only came every hundred years, control over the darkness and the two serpents called darklings.

He was walking through the graveyard holding a black book covered in sliver runes the boot screamed of evil and hatred. He pulled out some gold powder, a purple and orange mushroom, and some grass that was red with veins in it. He openned the book and scanned the pages and tapped a word and mixed the stuff together turning it into some gold liquid. He poured it all over the graveyard and it glowed pulsing all over the place " mozai kochi nezai zo nexi vooku do " chanted Naruto. Skelatel hands shot through the ground and skelentons came out in old ninjua gear and torn cloths and rusty weapons. Then some pale yellow transparent men and women appeared with no leggs and a white aura. " Good some souls i will find the shodaime old soul and revive him and become The Dread Lord " said Naruto. He held up his hands and started chuckling darkly then blew out in a sinster insane laugh echo threw the empty graveyard of kneeling undead.

" **Very good naruto i have trained you well you are exceeding my expetions now we should start recruiting human followers also and train them in secret also "** said Kyuubi. Naruto cupped his chin and thought for a minute and smiled evilly " I agree my master " thought Naruto. He got up and turned leading his new soliders to his base hiding them in the shadows as they marched following there master. Entering his basement and stared at his inventions old toture tables with a rotten corpse covered in blood, a workbench with a special glowing weapon a claymore with a green blade and a black guard. A few coffins stacked in the room labled " Assassin " " Dark Knight " " Dragon Lord " "Kage of Dusk " and smiled tracing the last one. " I will summon you soon sanosuke my first general... " said Naruto. He walked to the back and openned the sealed black iron door. He grabbed a torch and walked down walking over and around his hidden traps. He oppened the other door and the undead warriors marched in and stood there kneeling awaiting his orders.

He went and sat in the throne in the center of the cicralur room and smiled at the wrights in front of him kneeling and bowing to there master and creator. His throne was made of gold rims with some sliver the inner part was smooth fine obsidian with rubies,sahpires and diamonds in it. Behind him was chest full of jewels and gold falling out of the flowing out the sides. Behind it all was a large tree that was blood red with venus fly trap like ulbs on it as water poured out of the sides down a into a fountain below them. " Go find something to do build,help make your brothers something just don't bother me or face severe punishment " ordered Naruto a look of boredom oassed his masked face." Now i will rule this foolish world for my own HAHAHAHAHAHA! " said Naruto, his sinister laughtered inspired his followers and they obeyed there master The Dread Lord.

- 3 years later -

Naruto sat in his throne two heavily armored guards by him in black steel with swords drawn and shields ready for combat. A young women around her early twenties kneeled before naruto listening to him as he were god. She had purple hair in a oni bun held together by two senbon and on her nose were two studded piercings. She wore a black high collared cloak that was opeened reavealing her large breast with her battle kimano on with red flames decrating it her war fan on her back with the kanji on it saying " Death is Freedom ". " Rise Lukia report to sanosuke for orfers otherwise come to me your job for now is done " said Naruto calmy. He held up a word in a reflective black scale sheath a blood red blade with a obsidian hilt with a crystal skull at the bottom with no lower jaw. It looked like a cross with pointed edges and ancient runes covering the blade glowing demonicly to his powerful persence.

He waved his hand gold rings and braclets glistened in the dim light and he smiled at them, man gold is something he loved if he could love something. Lukia got up revealing a sliver eyes that looked like a mirror inside was his soul as he stared all he saw was insanity and hatred. He looked around as she left he decrated the place with paintings of war and mythology greatest monsters Chimera,Dragon,a tribe of Goblins and gremlins eating a Hog. He made them himself in his little spare time and he infused them with chakra each was alive and each also was a portal to a world of with was drawn. He also made messangers tiny beings about the size of a human head pitch black with black angel wings and spikes for hairwhite circles for eyes and jagged spikes for a mouth. They travel through portals of darkness to deliever messanges to him and his followers.

He sheathed the sword and put it on his hip it pulsed twice and stopped adjusting to its new master power and persence. Naruto had become parinoid over the years putting up a barb wire fence and infused it with lightning chakra as it reached three meters tall above his two story complex. A shield of chakra and a powerful genjustu protected him unyet he still was everly growingly parinoid and had a nasty temper when people failed him and the punishment was unspeakable. He started moving out the wrights bowed and contiued what they were doing before as he left and sealed the place up leaving his first and at the moment only general, sanosuke in charge. He then dashed with untracebale speeds moving as a blur through the village jumping over the walls and moved in the trees from there. He stopped in The Mist and stopped dodging a sword slash from a stone like broad sword. " Ah...Dojiki Shin a pleasure to meet you Murder of the Mist " said Naruto. He had red hair and a tall lean body with a old kiri jounin vest on and a badger ANBU mask on.

Naruto quickly dodged his next strike and met in a deadlock as he drew his sword and he looked like he wasn't trying at all or cared whatsoever. Shin back up and charged slashing left and right and naruto effortlessly blocked them all keeping his ground. Then shin charged again but naruto punched him in the face destroying his porclin mask and sending him flying through some trees behind him. He got up moving quickly he grabbed naruto by his arm and held him up high above the ground staring at him with cold gold eyes. Naruo smirked and muttered " Repluse... " and a invisable wave of energy knocked him back aagian flying through some trees. He then quickly raced through some one hand seals and put him finger to his mouth and annouced his justu. " Katon: Dragon Flame no Justu " shouted Naruto. A wave of destructive fire shot out of his mouth burning and purging everything in its path. A kage bushin appeared and clapped it hands together and smiled " Fuuton: Great Breakthrough no Justu " shouted the clone. The powerful winds fuel the raging fire and destroyed about 300 spuare feet of land, shins screams echoed for miles as he was burned.

Then a portal of darkness openned and three men in white lab coats and heavily stiched picked up shins body and raced him to the lab. Naruto followed picking up Shins sword and leaving the wave behind for now until he needed to return someday. He entered the lab and saw the remains of shin a man of muscle covered in plastic on life support machines and being fed oxegen and such. He took out a brush and wrote seals on the room and clapped his hands together as his head doctor,Xiao, walked in. He was short and stocky with a white dress clothes and a white cloak and gloves a katana at his side and glasses on his face as it was covered by bandages to cover his rotten flesh. He chanted his voice echoed itself one normal the other demonic " **_Rise my new slave of darkness rise to serve me your master and live victory everlasting my TYRANT! _**" chanted Naruto. The muscle man twitched and its teeth became sharp and razor its claws growing to half and inch and six tentacals shot out of its back with spikes at the bottom.

Naruto panted alittle as his tyrant sat up and roared out to the heavens and kneeled before his father and master like a loyal dog. " You are Null i will summon you later here take these pants and collar it will comeback to give you orders " said Naruto. The tall tryant croaked as saying 'yes' and slowly walked out reamining quiet besides it breathing and the sound of its heavy body touching the cold tiled floor. Naruto started to walk out but stopped at the door " Get the others ready i will return shortly " said Naruto who then walked out the door it slid to a close. He entered his throne room and saw his general and lukia standing there. " sanosuke come with me were getting a brother back, Lukia travel ahead to the border of Kaze no Kuni will meet you there " ordered Naruto. Sanosuke bowed and lukia smiled disappearing in a flash of black feathers. Naruto and his general turned and left vanishing by melting into the ground in the shadows of the throne room.

- Kaze no Kuni -

The suna nin were patrolling the border watching for invaders and they saw something in the distance, three dark figure walking the desert. " What the? " said the Captain. They drew there swords and took some stance preparing for battle if needed and froze seeing the center one. His outfit and aura screamed of insanity and some foul and...evil. Then two black angel winds formed on the left ones back and a strange sythe in hand. The other eye glowed blood red two dragon like serpents grew out of the others shoulders they stared there long razor teeth dripping acid like saliva. The suna team charged all fire jumping high making hand seals. " Fuuton: Wind Sythe no justu " They shouted. The swung there swords blades of wind flying out and they gaped at the sudden wall of shadows. " You fools will never hurt me aslong as he with me " said Naruto. He pointed to hs general knowing they couldn't touch or hurt them so he just laughed as the thried to slash and stab them but it was effortless as waves of darkness block them.

Naruto drew his sword and met one in a deacklock and feinted around another and stabbed him in the back and twisted. Lukia twirled her sythe and the spiked whip at the end cut two heads of and she brought it down nailing one in the skull and shattered it in its self. Sanosuke dodged sword slashes effortly and the Darklings at the last one impaling him and shooting through him and devouring his heart fighting over it. " sanosuke feed and depuse of the bodies " said Naruto. Sanosuke grinned revealing some sharp japped teeth and licked his lips with his long black tongue and starte eating them the darklings eat the others hearts. When he finished the walked on and the way the ran into some bandits and grave robbers carrying bags of tresure and they killed each one they ran into stealing there money and valuables storing it in sasnosuke shadow portal tranporting it naruto hidden stash of jewels and gold.

Gold had become and object for naruto he was very greedy he had to have something vaulible on him that why he wore the ring and braclets and chains. Some had a purpose though they were enchanted and gave he super human abilitys like reflexes,hearing,smell,sight,etc. They stopped about a mile from a large pyrimid with large stautues and torches liting in the sealed door. " OK you guys you guys stay here and watch for the weaklings that flee if any do you have to deal with me " said Naruto. He let some KI leak out and even the undead sanosuke flinched from the sinister evil comming of him. He quietly walked in holding his word up into the sun light and acsorbed the light and it glimmed with sun light and he walked in. As he walked through he could feel the presence of the barancle like parasites Orbalisks. They travelled with him circling waiting to punce and then his sword lost sun light and he cursed as they swarmed him.

He managed to kill some by infusing his sword with lightning chakra killing them with high voltage of the element but there was too many and they attached themselves to him injecting him with there posion and he grunted and grew angery. " You will not control me face my **POWER!** " shouted Naruto. His sclera turned blood red his eyes turned molten gold and glowed. His armor pulsed and merged with his skin and he dashed quickly through the tomb killing the bandits and undead guridans he ran into. As he charged his word summoned black flames as hell on it and he destroyed the walls by draging it into the wall. Naruto eyes slitted and sliver chakra covered his body and he rammed through a door. A man in a dark cloak sat in a throne with a gold grown and wonk robes with a staff with a curve at the top. " Who are you? " questioned the Man.** " Your death mortal " **said Naruto. The man laughrd and sent a wave of crimson lightning at him and naruto held up his hand and a orb of blue energy acsorb it and threw it back and the man screamed and fell over skinning as bones.

He walked up and step on his head crushing it blood sept out down the stairway naruto searched his body and found the small dark gray pyrmid with rubies on the corners. Naruto ripped of the trone the threw it into a wall and saw his second general, Doku. A creature in black samurai armor a heavy body and almost invincable in the armor. Inside was nothing an empty vessel power by naruto chakra and dark energy, this was probally be his most powerful general. Naruto Held up his hands and roared with victory and it echo through out the tomb of suna...

* * *

There is chapter 1 OK orbalisk are from star wars and if you want to see what naruto gonna look like go to wookiepedia and look up Darth Bane scroll done and look for the image talking about he after receiving his armor well if you can give me some ideas about some generals there only gonna be five though and one supreme commander with naruto as the grand master of Darkness and The Dread Lord.

Alright Review my readers, Ja Ne


End file.
